The Man and His Spear
by COW-san
Summary: True Longinus. Sacred Gear pertama dan terkuat dari seluruh jajaran Sacred Gear yang pernah diciptakan. Setiap kemunculannya selalu akan mempengaruhi takdir dunia di masa depan, akankah itu takdir buruk atau baik, semua tergantung dari bagaimana sang pemilik True Longinus mengayunkan tombaknya, bukankah begitu, Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto _[Naruto]_ and Ichiei Ishibumi _[Highschool DxD]_

" **The Man and His Spear"**

a Naruto and Highschool DxD Fanfcition

* * *

"Ayolah, hanya segitu saja kemampuan mu?"

Issei menatap musuh di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia masih berlutut, tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk berdiri karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya, sementara musuh di depannya masih berdiri dengan tenang tanpa terluka sama sekali, hanya ada sayatan kecil diujung bajunya.

Ia benci melihatnya.

Ia benci menjadi lemah. Menjadi seorang Kaisar Naga Merah yang lemah.

Menjadi seorang pion yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"I-Issei, su-sudah... tidak usah dipaksakan lagi."

Ia mendengar suara dari Rajanya. Ia menengok, melihat raut khawatir dan sedikit bulir-bulir yang menggenang di mata cantiknya.

Issei termengu.

"Sialan! Aku memang tidak berguna!" ujarnya sambil meninju tanah.

Musuhnya mendekat. Seorang pemuda seumurannya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah ia duga akan menjadi musuhnya. Seseorang yang bahkan ia yakin tidak akan disangka semua orang akan memiliki Sacred Gear—Longinus pertama dan terkuat.

True Longinus.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, tidak ada satupun yang sanggup bergerak ketika pemuda tersebut mendekati Issei. Bahkan anggota Occult Research Club dan Peerage dari Sona Sitri—siapa pun, tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikan langkah dari pemuda tersebut. Ia hanya berjalan pelan sambil menenteng tombak tersebut dipundaknya.

Ia mendengus, "nah, bagaimana caramu untuk melindungi tempat ini jika nanti Kokabiel akan menyerang, Issei?"

Ia menatap kebawah, tepat pada mata dari sang Kaisar Naga Merah.

"Bagaimana kau akan melindungi Rajamu? Teman-temanmu? Melindungi apa yang kau anggap berharga?"

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, berjongkok tepat di depan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut yang bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh Kokabiel, tapi, kau tau? Tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasan dari Gremory dan Sitri jadi sudah seharusnya tugas kalian nanti untuk menghancurkan Kokabiel tapi ternyata..." ia kembali mendengus.

Ia mengarahkan matanya mengelilingi setiap penjuru dari lingkungan Kuoh Academy, menatap mata dari satu persatu iblis yang ada ditempat ini, menikmati raut takut serta putus asa dimata mereka.

"...kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan tiba-tiba True Longinus itu lenyap.

"Aku bahkan hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisikku dan secuil dari kekuatan True Longinus tapi kalian sudah hancur seperti ini," ucapnya sambil merenggangkan otot tangannya, "aku mungkin tidak akan terkejut jika sedari awal aku sudah menggunakan True Longinus dan kemudian kalian hancur, tapi—hah, percuma dilanjutkan."

Ia kemudian berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari sekumpulan iblis yang sudah kehilangan harapannya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti dan menengok sebentar kearah belakang.

"Beritau kakak kalian, jika kalian tidak ingin mati."

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati udara pagi yang segar di kota Kuoh. Sesekali ia bergumam pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone miliknya. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang perlahan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus.

"Ah, pagi yang indah." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah, tak lupa sesekali ia memainkan iPodnya untuk mengganti lagu yang menurutnya kurang pas untuk didengarkan dipagi ini.

Ia kemudian berbelok masuk ke dalam bangunan Kuoh Academy sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati musik. Ia masih bersikap seperti itu tanpa memedulikan belasan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Iblis-iblis itu masih terus menatap intens pemuda pirang yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Yo, Issei."

Iblis bernama Issei Hyoudou menegang—tidak, semua iblis yang ada disana juga ikut menegang ketika Naruto memanggil nama Issei.

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memukul bahu Issei dengan pelan.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun," katanya sambil masih tersenyum, "anggap saja yang kemarin sebagai salam perkenalan sekaligus menyadarkanmu dan teman-temanmu bahwa tidak selamanya kalian akan menghadapi musuh yang itu-itu saja."

Ia masih tersenyum, "akan ada saatnya kalian menghadapi musuh yang bahkan tidak akan bisa kalian kalahkan. Jadi, berlatihlah. Teruslah berlatih sampai tubuhmu hancur sekalipun."

Kemudian ia berlalu melewati mereka semua.

"Apalagi jika kalian menyandang nama besar dibelakang nama kalian. Sudah pasti semua orang akan menaruh harapan tinggi pada kalian sekaligus..."

Pemuda itu menengok kebelakang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"...mengincar kepala kalian."

Para iblis yang ada disana masih menatap punggung Naruto sampai tak lama kemudian ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Bu-Buchou?"

Rias Gremory menatap balik pion kesayangannya. Tidak tau harus berkata apa ketika Issei memanggilnya. Banyak hal yang terlintas dipikirannya sejak kemarin ia melihat pertarungan mereka melawan teman seangkatannya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa di sini, di sekolah ini, di kota ini akan ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Ia masih tidak tau bagaimana caranya Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar tersebut tanpa ada satupun yang menyadarinya, bahkan pion nya—Koneko— yang biasanya mampu merasakan aura pun tidak merasakannya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Andaikan pemuda itu berniat membunuh mereka, pasti sekarang ia dan teman-temannya sudah menjadi abu dan tidak akan berada di dunia ini lagi.

Tangannya semakin bergetar.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Naruto menghajar peeragenya dan peerage dari Sona hanya dengan kekuatan fisiknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan fisik sekuat itu. Ia bahkan yakin kekuatan fisiknya mungkin menyamai atau melebihi sepupunya, Sairaorg Bael sang Iblis Muda Terkuat. Namun, bukan itu saja yang membuatnya gemetaran, tapi tombak itu.

True Longinus lah yang membuatnya merasakan rasa takut yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ketika Naruto mengeluarkan True Longinusnya, aura di sekelilingnya membuat para iblis seperti kesulitan bernafas dan serasa seperti tercekik. Meninggalkan mimpi buruk bagi siapa pun yang merasakannya. Issei saja tidak mampu hanya sekedar untuk mengimbangi Naruto ketika pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya, padahal saat itu Issei sudah dalam mode Balance Breaker dan Naruto—ia masih mengingatnya, hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghajar Issei dan menghancurkan armor Issei hanya dengan tinju dan tendangannya, apalagi saat remaja pirang itu mengeluarkan tombaknya, semua langsung berakhir dalam kedipan mata. Pertarungan itu ibaratnya seperti seorang Low-Class Devil menghadapi seorang Super Devil atau seperti seorang iblis kelas rendah menghadapi seorang Maou.

"Rias, kau gemetaran."

Ujar Sona Sitri sambil memegang kedua pundak dari sahabatnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Sona tidak akan heran jika Rias sampai setakut itu. Ia sendiri pun merasakannya. Semua yang hadir saat itu merasakannya. Merasakan rasa takut yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"So-Sona, a-aku..."

Sona menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, Rias. Itu wajar. Kau takut, aku takut, kita semua takut. Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemegang Longinus terkuat dan selama ini tinggal di Kuoh tanpa terdeteksi. Kita sudah melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Lucifer-sama dan Leviathan-sama. Kita akan baik-baik saja, okey?"

Issei mengepalkan tangannya.

 ** _'Itu bukan salahmu. Aku pun tidak menyangka jika akan ada pemilik True Longinuss di sini. Aku bahkan sampai kecolongan karena tidak dapat mendeteksinya padahal seharusnya pemilik True Longinus akan memancarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat tapi pemuda itu mampu mengendalikannya dan membuatnya seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhnya.'_**

 _'Tapi, Ddraig—'_

 ** _'Tidak, Issei, itu wajar. Kau belum mampu mengendalikan Boosted Gear sepenuhnya. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.'_**

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar suara yang bergema di dalam kepalanya. Naga itu berusaha menenangkannya dan ia menghargai usaha tersebut, setidaknya membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

"Buchou. Jika kau tidak ingin masuk kelas, aku akan menemanimu."

Tidak ada raut mesum diwajahnya, hanya ada raut serius seperti seorang ksatria. Dan itu adalah hal yang langka dalam diri seorang Issei Hyoudo.

"Tidak, kami semua akan ikut menemanimu."

Akeno Himejima, sang Queen dari Rias Gremory sekaligus sahabatnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sona, semua pasti merasa takut. Tapi karena hal ini membuat mereka menjadi semakin bersatu, semakin kompak, semakin menguatkan satu sama lain. Menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa terus-terusan berada dalam zona nyaman. Setelah kemenangan melawan Riser Phoenix, membuat mereka menjadi sedikit terlalu percaya diri, merasa bahwa mereka sudah cukup kuat dan Akeno rasa, Naruto menyadarkan mereka.

Dalam hati kecilnya yang terdalam, walaupun ia enggan mengakuinya tapi berkat lelaki pirang tersebut, peerage mereka memiliki tujuan baru, yaitu menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan terus menjadi kuat sehingga mereka tidak akan dihajar habis-habisan lagi seperti kemarin.

"Kalian..." Rias menatap semua peeragenya dengan pandangan haru, "baiklah, aku memang tidak ingin masuk kelas dengan badan gemetaran dan perasaan takut seperti ini," ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum, "ayo. Kita keruangan klub."

Sona tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang sudah mulai merasa lebih baik.

"Aku izinkan kalian untuk membolos tapi lain kali—"

"Tentu saja, Kaichou. Hanya kali ini kami membolos." Ujar Issei sambil tersenyum lebar.

Anggota Student Council yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Issei dan yang lainnya sudah baik-baik saja. Seluruh anggota Occult Research Club kemudian pamit untuk pergi menuju ruangan klub mereka dan Sona yakin mereka pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk kedepannya, apalagi melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang mulai bersemangat, membuatnya juga ikut bersemengat dan berusaha melupakan mimpi buruk yang kemarin mereka alami.

"Kaichou, apa yang kita rencanakan selanjutnya?"

Sona melirik kesamping, menatap wajah dari wakilnya, Subaki Shinra.

"Kita akan menunggu perintah dari Lucifer-sama dan Leviathan-sama, kita tidak boleh gegabah dan kecolongan lagi. Kalian juga melihat betapa mengerikannya seorang Uzumaki Naruto apalagi dengan Sacred Gear yang ia miliki. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan peerageku jadi untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa diam dan melihat saja."

Subaki Shinra mengarahkan matanya menuju lantai dua dari bangunan Kuoh Academy, "aku masih tidak menyangka jika di sekolah ini ada pemilik True Longinus terlebih bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa terdeteksi."

"A-Ano, Kaichou. So-Soal penyerangan Kokabiel? A-Apa Kaichou juga memberitahu Lucifer-sama dan Leviathan-sama?"

Genshirou Saji. Peerage mereka yang terakhir bergabung dan satu-satunya anggota yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki sekaligus pemain baru dalam dunia supranatural.

Sona menggeleng, "aku dan Rias masih tidak yakin soal tersebut jadi aku tidak memberitaukannya dalam surat yang ku kirim pada Lucifer-sama dan Leviathan-sama, aku hanya memberi tau mereka perihal pemilik True Longinus," Sona menatap peerage barunya tersebut, "lagipula, aku tidak mau memecah kedamaian yang selama ini sudah tercipta dengan berita yang kuyakini masih belum jelas kebenarannya. Hal tersebut hanya akan menambah beban dari para Maou.

Sudah, lupakan Kokabiel, lupakan True Longinus, dan lupakan soal Uzumaki Naruto. Kita tidak boleh takut."

Yang lain mengangguk dengan kompak. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ketua mereka, rasa takut tidak akan membawa mereka menuju lebih baik, yang ada malah sebaliknya.

.

.

"Sirzech-chan, apa ini benar?"

Suasana di dalam ruangan ini begitu tegang. Keempat Maou berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan dan duduk di masing-masing kursi mewah yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tensi di ruangan ini begitu tinggi. Apalagi sang Leviathan, ia terlihat begitu serius dan ada pancaran emosi dari matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ya, ini benar."

Maou berambut hijau menghembuskan nafasnya, "aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini mampu menipu kita semua dan hidup selayaknya manusia normal sambil menyembunyikan senjata luar biasa tersebut," ia menatap tepat mata dari Sirzech Lucifer. Maou tersebut bernama Ajuka Astaroth atau sekarang biasa di panggil Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa dia tiba-tiba muncul setelah sekian lama bersembunyi. Caranya muncul memang sedikit kasar—mungkin kurasa sangat kasar tapi berdasar surat ini, Sona mengatakan bahawa pemuda ini semacam memberi mereka peringatan kepada mereka semua dengan menyadarkan batasan dari kekuatan mereka. Tapi aku masih tidak paham untuk apa ia menyadarkan Rias dan Sona akan batasan kekuatan mereka."

Serafall Leviathan, sang Maou Shojou menatap perbincangan dari dua Maou lainnya dalam diam, meresapi semua perkataan dari Ajuka dan mencernanya baik-baik.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu Azazel mengenai kemunculan True Longinus? Biar bagaimana pun, dia adalah ahlinya Sacred Gear."

Sirzech Lucifer terdiam, berfikir sejenak, "ya, kita juga harus memberitahunya. Cepat atau lambat pihak Grigori akan tau mengenai hal ini jadi kurasa percuma menyembunyikannya, benar, Ajuka?"

"Ya, kurasa kita juga harus mendiskusikan perihal ini dengan pihak Grigori dan, kurasa, pihak Surga."

Ketiga Maou lainnya menatap Ajuka dengan terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa Ajuka akan membawa pihak Surga dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau yakin akan melibatkan pihak Surga dalam hal ini?"

Falbium Glasya-Labolas atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Falbium Asmodeus. Maou paling pemalas diantara Maou lainnya. Biasanya ia akan sering diam dan menyimak atau bahkan terkadang tidak akan menghadiri pertemuan seperti ini tapi ketika Sirzech memberi tahu bahwa pertemuan kali ini membahas kemunculan dari True Longinus maka tidak bisa membuatnya untuk tidak lagi diam di tempatnya.

True Longinus adalah bencana jika digunakan oleh orang yang salah. Maka dari itu ia ikut dalam pertemuan kali ini.

"Ya, aku yakin, Falbium. True Longinus adalah Sacred Gear terkuat yang diciptakan oleh God of the Bible, satu tusukannya mampu membunuh Tuhan dan Dewa, oleh karena itu senjata ini sangat berbahaya bila berada di tangan yang salah," Ajuka menjeda ucapannya, "True Longinus juga adalah Sacred Gear yang paling langka kemunculannya, tapi, setiap kali True Longinus muncul pasti akan ada sebuah kejadian besar di masa depan, entah itu buruk ataupun baik. Jadi, aku ingin semua pihak tau mengenai hal ini."

Ajuka menghembuskan nafasnya sambil perlahan menutup matanya, "lagipula, diantara semua ras, aku yakin, pihak Surgalah yang paling pertama kali akan menyadari kemunculan True Longinus. "

.

.

Azazel menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Ini seperti—seperti sebuah kemustahilan yang berakhir menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan, Vali?"

Vali Lucifer, sang pemegang Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. Sering disebut sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa, sekaligus rival dari Issei Hyoudo sang pemilik Boosted Gear.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin salah melihatnya. Lagipula Albion tidak mungkin salah mengenali aura tersebut."

Vali melipat kedua tangan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding yang bersebrangan dengan meja kerja milik Azazel, "aura suci yang dikeluarkannya sangat berbeda dengan aura suci yang lain, bahkan Albion sekalipun merasa sedikit... iritasi, sedikit terganggu, dan merasa tidak nyaman."

Kemudian Vali menatap Azazel tepat dimatanya.

"Dia mampu mengeluarkan aura suci yang sangat sedikit namun sangat menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan. Aku bisa merasakannya, Azazel, orang itu mampu menekan atau menghilangkan atau bahkan mengatur besar kecilnya aura suci yang ia ingin keluarkan. Aku yakin pihak Grigori sekalipun tidak bisa merasakannya kala orang itu menggunakan True Longinusnya padahal ketika tombak itu muncul seharusnya dibarengi dengan keluarnya aura suci secara gila-gilaan dari tubuh dan tombaknya," Vali masih menatap mata Azazel tanpa berkedip, "tapi aura yang kurasakan saat tombak itu muncul sangatlah kecil bahkan jauh lebih kecil daripada aura suci malaikat kelas bawah."

Azazel menyatukan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya, ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Dan orang itu juga berkata bahwa Kokabiel akan menyerang Kuoh."

Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bahwa ia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak baik.

"Sial, dari mana ia tau bahwa Kokabiel akan menyerang Kuoh? Aku yakin yang tau hal tersebut hanya petinggi Grigori serta kau saja yang nanti ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya."

Vali hanya mengangkat bahu, acuh.

"Pihak iblis pasti akan tau mengenai penyerangan ini dan aku yang akan kena akibatnya, haaahh." Ujar Azazel sambil menghela nafas berat, menyadari bahwa adik dari dua Maou tersebut pasti akan mengabari kakak mereka perihal penyerangan Kokabiel dan, ia, sang Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuhlah yang akan kena imbasnya. Apalagi mengingat dua Maou tersebut mengidap sis-con akut.

Tapi kemudian Azazel menajamkan pandangannya, "orang ini berbahaya, Vali. Dia bahkan sampai tau informasi yang hanya diketahui petinggi Grigori. Ada kemungkinan dia akan muncul saat Kokabiel menyerang."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat dia muncul? Haruskah aku melawannya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak tau batas dari kekuatan lawan apalagi menurut apa yang kau katakan dia mampu mengalahkan semua peerage dari Gremory dan Sitri hanya dengan kekuatan fisiknya sebelum dia menggunakan Longinusnya dan mengakhiri pertempuran itu."

"Tapi, Azazel, sudah lama sekali aku menantikan orang sekuat itu untuk aku lawan. Sekiryuutei yang sekarang sangatlah lemah, dia bahkan memalukan nama dari Kaisar Naga Merah itu sendiri."

"Tentu saja, jika dibandingkan dengan kau yang memiliki darah iblis apalagi Lucifer, dan sudah sedari kecil memasteri Divine Dividing sampai ketingkat atas, Issei Hyoudo hanyalah seekor semut dimatamu. Tapi, harus kau ingat, Vali. Sekiryuutei itu masih baru dalam dunia supranatural. Dia masih punya waktu yang panjang untuk berlatih menjadi kuat apalagi setelah dipermalukan oleh pemegang True Longinus tersebut di depan teman-temannya. Dia pasti akan berubah."

Vali hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan dari gurunya, "kau terlalu berlebihan menganggap iblis lemah itu. Sekarang yang terpenting apa yang harus aku lakukan saat orang itu muncul?"

"Diam, dan perhatikan saja apa yang orang itu lakukan."

"Jika dia berniat membunuh Kokabiel, apa harus kubiarkan?"

Azazel menutup matanya, seakan berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari anak didiknya, "ya, biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau menambah kerusakan lebih parah lagi jika kau menganggu pertarungan mereka dan bertarung dengannya lalu meratakan area Kuoh."

"Kau sadis juga, huh?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Daripada aku harus mengorbankan ribuan nyawa akibat pertarungan kalian. Setidaknya Kokabiel mati dalam pertarungan yang ia pilih sendiri seperti layaknya pejuang sejati."

Azazel memandang keatas, memikirkan nasib dari kawan seperjuangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengorbankan Kokabiel tapi malaikat jatuh itu terlalu keras kepala dan tidak akan mau mendengarkan perintahnya. Tidak sepertinya yang sangat menginginkan perdamaian, Kokabiel sangat menyukai peperangan, satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia berniat membunuh adik dari Maou adalah untuk menciptakan peperangan antar ras seperti yang pernah terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Azazel terlalu hanyut dengan lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Masuk."

Malaikat jatuh perempuan lah yang pertama kali Azazel lihat, namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan dan Azazel benci jika firasatnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Mo-Mohon maaf mengganggu, A-Azazel-sama. I-Ini ada surat da-dari pihak iblis untuk Anda."

Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu menundukkan kepalanya sampai membentur meja kayu dibawahnya dengan kencang.

"Sialan kau, Kokabiel."

Tanpa Azazel sadari jika surat tersebut bukanlah perihal mengenai Kokabiel.

.

.

Surga keenam atau biasa disebut Zebel, surga tertinggi kedua setelah surga ketujuh dimana dulu Tuhan tinggal. Zebel adalah tempat para pemimpin malaikat yakni Seraph berada. Mereka tinggal, berdiskusi, dan merencanakan semuanya di dalam surga ini. Tempat paling indah dan paling besar selain surga ketujuh.

Michael masih menatap langit Zebel ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, malaikat pirang itu tersenyum, "Naruto menggunakan True Longinusnya lagi, setelah sekian lama."

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Michael?" tanya Uriel sang sang Flame of God dengan heran. Salah satu Seraph yang dimiliki surga.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Naruto seperti sengaja membiarkanku merasakan auranya."

"Anak itu agak susah ditebak, ya." Balas Raphael sang Seraph keempat yang dimiliki surga.

Gabriel tertawa pelan, "ya, Naruto-kun memang susah ditebak."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menggema di dalam Zebel.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu, Michael-sama."

Ah, itu pasti berasal dari surga yang berada di bawah Zebel.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Ada apa?"

"Ada surat... dari pihak iblis untuk Anda, Michael-sama."

Michael menatap para Seraph lainnya. Bingung. Untuk apa pihak iblis tiba-tiba mengirimi mereka surat. Seingatnya tidak ada yang darurat dan mencuriga—ah, ia ingat. Pasti karena hal itu.

Gabriel mendorong kursi mewahnya ke belakang dengan pelan, ia lalu bangkit dan menatap para Seraph lainnya, "aku akan turun ke bumi."

Uriel dan Michael saling pandang, kemudian mereka mengangguk, "kami titip salam untuknya."

Gabriel mengangguk paham.

"Mengecek, huh?" tanya Raphael sambil mengusap dagunya.

Malaikat super cantik itu tersenyum, "itu memang tugasku, 'kan?"

.

.

Akeno menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia sudah melakukanya lebih dari belasan kali. Ia menatap plakat bertuliskan kelas 3C.

"Tenang, Akeno. Jangan takut. Kau tidak berniat buruk." Bisiknya perlahan.

Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas.

"Gunakan intonasi yang halus, dan jangan terlihat takut."

"Yosh!" Ujarnya sambil menepuk kedua pipinya.

Gadis berkekuatan petir lalu melihat ke dalam kelas dan melihat pemuda itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sejak kemarin Akeno sudah berpikir untuk mengajaknya berbicara baik-baik. Ia yakin, pemuda itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam jika ia mengajak dengan sopan santun dan tata krama yang baik.

Oke, Akeno melihatnya sudah berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"U-Uzumaki-kun—"

Naruto menengok dan kemudian mata mereka saling bertemu.

Akeno merasa sangat gugup, rasa takut tiba-tiba hinggap ketika ia melihat kedua mata itu. Ia sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia mempersiapkan mentalnya dan ia berkata dengan sopan, namun ketika melihat mata itu, ia langsung merasa takut. Rasa takut yang entah kenapa semakin membuncah ketika ia semakin dalam menatap mata biru itu, ia juga merasa jika tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

PLAK!

Gadis dengan darah malaikat jatuh itu terhenyak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memukulkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cukup kencang tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, Himejima?"

"A-Aku—Aku ingin me-mengajak mu berbicara."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "oke, tidak masalah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Akeno berdehem sebentar, mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya. Ia lalu mengusap telapak tangannya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?"

Remaja berambut duren itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "tidak masalah."

"Mari ikut aku."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju area belakang sekolah, langit masih cukup cerah saat sekolah sudah berakhir, jadi, tidak terlalu gelap ketika berada di area belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana kemarin mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya melawan musuh yang tidak bisa mereka kalahkan.

Remaja bermarga Uzumaki itu tersenyum tipis, "untuk ukuran perempuan, mentalmu cukup kuat."

Akeno kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang sudah membuatnya merasakan apa itu rasa takut yang sesungguhnya. Akeno lalu membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih sudah menghajar peerage Rias dan menyadarkan kami semua."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan juga terima kasih sudah memberitaukan soal Kokabiel."

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk membungkukkan badanmu?"

Akeno mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Bukan, ia kemari bukan hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia semakin membungkukkan badannya.

"Kumohon, Uzumaki-kun, tolong lindungi peerage Rias jika nanti Kokabiel menyerang. Aku tau aku meminta hal yang bodoh tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak mau peerage Rias terbunuh, aku tidak mau teman-temanku terbunuh. Aku tidak tau kapan Kokabiel akan menyerang, ja-jadi, aku mohon padamu," Akeno semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya, "a-aku, aku, a-aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, aku bahkan—

-a-aku bahkan bersedia menjadi budakmu."

Akeno masih membungkukkan badannya. Masih senantiasa menunggu reaksi dari pemuda dihadapannya. Sudah beberapa detik berlalu dan masih tidak ada suara dari lawan bicaranya. Ia masih menunduk, menunjukan keseriusannya.

"Angkat tubuhmu."

Entah kenapa suara itu membuatnya gemetaran. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan ketika ia sudah berdiri kembali seperti biasanya, ia melihat senyum itu, tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

"Kau percaya begitu saja jika Kokabiel akan menyerang Kuoh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku soal kapan penyerangan Kokabiel?"

Gadis kemudian menggeleng, "aku sudah berpikir seharian, dan kurasa akan percuma saja jika aku tau kapan penyerangan Kokabiel akan dilakukan."

"Kalian tidak memberitau para Maou?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah.

Akeno menggeleng, "Rias dan Kaichou tidak mempercayai apa yang kau katakan. Kaichou bilang ia tidak ingin merusak perdamaian yang sudah tercipta antara bangsa iblis dan malaikat jatuh hanya karena ucapanmu yang belum tentu terbukti. Sementara Rias sendiri, ia terlalu mementingkan harga dirinya untuk meminta bantuan kepada kakaknya, ia bilang ia tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung dibalik nama besar kakaknya."

"Dasar iblis bodoh," ujarnya sambil menghelas nafas, namun, sejurus kemudian ia kembali menyeringai, "kau yakin ingin menjadi budakku?"

Akeno tau bahwa ia sudah mengatakan sebuah kesalahan dan ia akan terjebak di dalam kesalahannya sendiri, tapi jika dengan hal itu bisa membuat Rias dan teman-temannya selamat... ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia mengangguk. Demi teman-temannya, ia akan melakukan apa pun.

"Baik. Aku setuju."

Ada secercah rasa senang ketika Naruto setuju dengan tawarannya. Tidak masalah jika ia harus menggunakan tubuhnya sekalipun, ia yakin itu sebanding dengan nyawa seluruh teman-temannya.

"Kokabiel akan menyerang malam ini."

Kemudian rasa senang itu lenyap tak bersisa.

"Ka-kau—jika, kau tau Kokabiel akan menyerang malam ini, kenapa kau menghajar—mereka sampai babak belur? Kau tau bahkan jika dalam kondisi fit sekalipun, kami tidak akan menang, lalu, kenapa, kenapa kau—"

"Jika kemarin aku tidak menghajar mereka, maka mereka akan ikut bertempur dan mati. Jika, mereka mati maka peperangan akan tercipta dan jika peperangan tercipta," Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan malas, "maka akan ada banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikan."

Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "aku sengaja menggunakan True Longinus karena aku berpikir jika mereka akan memberitau Lucifer dan Leviathan, setidaknya pemimpin kalian akan percaya pada ucapan pemegang True Longinus dan mengirimkan prajurit terbaik mereka sehingga Kokabiel bisa dikalahkan, tapi ternyata dua gadis itu cukup bodoh untuk tidak langsung percaya pada ucapanku, tapi, yah, kurasa wajar mengingat aku menghajar mereka dan tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu yang terdengar konyol bagi kalian."

Akeno tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Pemuda ini, dibalik tindakan dan kata-kata kasarnya ternyata dia bersikap baik. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya tapi secara tidak langsung ia melindungi teman-temannya dari kematian.

"Kau melindungi mereka?"

Naruto mendengus kencang, "percaya diri sekali kau. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada iblis ataupun makhluk supranatural. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kejadian merepotkan disekitarku."

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit yang sudah mulai berganti warna menjadi gelap menandakan malam sudah dekat. Ia menyeringai, pertanda sebentar lagi akan ada hal yang menarik.

"Dimana para peerage si Gremory dan Sitri itu?"

"Mereka masih berada di dalam ruangan klub nya masing-masing."

"Bagus, tetaplah mereka di dalam. Aku tidak mau mereka terkena serangan nyasar dan mengakibatkan konflik yang tidak aku inginkan."

Akeno mendekati pemuda itu, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia melirik gadis disebelahnya lalu memegang bahunya, "ikut aku ke atap."

Tidak kurang dari satu detik, mereka berdua sudah berada di atap.

Akeno merasakan mual yang luar biasa, tubuhnya seperti berputar-putar, ia baru pertama kali melakukan berpindahan dengan teknik yang berbeda. Ini terasa sangat berbeda jauh dengan transportasi yang menggunakan lingkaran sihir, lelaki di depannya ini bahkan tidak menggunakan lingkaran sihir sama sekali untuk melakukan transportasi.

"Tidak perlau khawatir, saat pertama kali memang terasa seperti itu."

"A-Apa itu salah satu dari kekuatan True Longinus?"

Naruto menepuk kepala gadis di depannya dengan pelan, "kau tidak perlu tau, Nona Petir."

Akeno menatap wajah berkumis kucing itu dalam diam, setelah ia mulai merasa sedikit lebih baik tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan aura yang sangat menyesakkan dan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ia lalu melihat langit menjadi sangat gelap, padahal Akeno yakin beberapa detik yang lalu, langit masih tidak segelap ini. Yang semakin membuatnya curiga adalah langit tidak berwarna hitam seperti biasanya melainkan berwarna ungu gelap dengan tidak ada awan sama sekali.

Akeno tersentak, "i-ini?"

Ia menoleh kearah Naruto dan menemukan pemuda itu malah menyeringai seakan menikmati keaadan ini.

"Malaikat kotor itu sudah datang rupanya."

Tepat di langit gelap tersebut, berdiri ratusan malaikat jatuh, dan sebuah makhluk dengan lima pasang sayap hitam yang berdiri paling atas diantara kumpulan malaikat jatuh, dialah Kokabiel, sang Bintang Tuhan.

...bersambung

* * *

Hola-holaaa, gimana? Aneh, kah? Atau jelek, mungkin? Saya pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda dengan masangin Naruto sama True Longinus, alurnya pun mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dengan versi anime/LN nya.


	2. Chapter 2

Di dalam sebuah ruangan mewah bernuansa Eropa klasik terdapat beberapa orang yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy, sementara ada beberapa orang lain tepatnya dua orang perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak dapat dibilang baik, terlihat suasana ruangan yang tampak dipenuhi ketegangan.

"Sudah kubilang Gremory, kami tidak butuh bantuan kalian." Ucap salah satu perempuan berambut biru dengan potongan pendek yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam tersebut dengan nada yang datar.

Sejurus kemudian ia mendengus pelan "lebih tepatnya kami tidak butuh pertolongan dari sekumpulan iblis yang tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang manusia—ah, bahkan hanya untuk menggores tubuhnya saja tidak bisa." Ujar perempuan tersebut sambil berusaha memprovokasi, perempuan tersebut bernama Xenovia Quarta, salah satu utusan dari Gereja.

"Xenovia, sudah, tidak perlu memancing mereka." Titah perempuan berambut coklat diikat dua, yang juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Irina Shidou lah namanya, partner dari Xenovia yang juga diutus dari Gereja dengan misi yang sama.

Dua utusan Gereja itu ternyata sempat melihat pertarungan mereka kemarin yang terlihat berat sebelah tersebut.

Rias Gremory mengeraskan wajahnya, ia akui ia dan peeragenya tidak mampu untuk mengalahkan manusia yang disebut oleh Xenovia itu, tapi ia seratus persen—bahkan seribu persen yakin bahwa Xenovia dan Irina sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Pemuda tersebut berada dilevel yang berbeda dengan mereka semua.

"Jadi, kau rasa kau mampu mengalahkan manusia tersebut?" tanya Rias dengan pandangan tajam tepat mengarah pada mata milik Xenovia.

Gadis utusan Gereja tersebut membalas tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya, "setidaknya aku mampu memberikan perlawan yang jauh lebih baik dari kalian semua."

"Xenovia," Irina memanggil partnernya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, "sudah cukup bukan? Kita sudah mendapat izin dari pihak iblis jadi sudah cukup, tidak perlu menambah masalah lagi."

Irina lalu mengarahkan matanya pada pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Rias Gremory, "apa kau senang menjadi iblis, Issei?" ia melunakkan sedikit sorot matanya, "apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Issei membalas tatapan dari Irina tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Ia akui ia cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Irina adalah teman masa kecilnya, namun, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Ia tidak terlalu peduli jika Irina menganggap rendah dirinya karena menjadi iblis. Toh, bukan Irina lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian, jadi, ia tidak mau ambil pusing atas penilaian dari gadis _brunette_ di depannya ini.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang, aku bahagia karena mimpiku untuk menjadi Harem King semakin dekat," Issei lalu menajamkan pandangannya, "tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali dalam diriku, Irina."

"Begitukah?" balasnya sambil tersenyum, "baik, kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan," ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Xenovia, "ayo, kita pergi."

"Jangan ganggu misi kami, iblis." Ancam Xenovia sebelum mereka keluar dari ruangan mewah milik Rias Gremory.

Namun, belum sempat Irina dan Xenovia membalikkan tubuh mereka menuju pintu keluar ruang Occult Research Club, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menegang karena merasakan aura mencekam yang terasa menusuk tubuh mereka.

Begitupun seluruh iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut, insting mereka menyatakan ada bahaya didekat mereka. Rias menatap seluruh pionnya dengan pandangan siaga, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka.

"Dimana Akeno?"

Semua iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut tersentak, mereka baru saja menyadari jika Queen mereka tidak sedang bersama mereka sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dimana Akeno, Kiba?" tanya Rias dengan pertanyaan yang sama namun kali ini diarahkan pada Knightnya, Yuuto Kiba, sang Pangeran yang dipuja oleh seluruh murid perempuan di Kuoh Academy.

"A-Aku tidak tau, Buchou. Sejak tadi aku melihatnya sedang—" tiba-tiba Kiba terdiam.

"Kenapa, Kiba? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Kiba menatap Rajanya dengan pandangan terkejut, "sejak tadi aku melihatnya sedang berada di pojok ruangan, menatap kearah luar jendela sebelum aku melihatnya pergi dari ruangan klub."

Xenovia tertawa dengan nada mengejek, "lebih baik kau urus saja Queen mu, Gremory," kemudian ia menoleh menatap partnernya, "ayo, Irina. Sepertinya ucapan manusia tersebut memang benar."

Dengan setengah berlari dua utusan Gereja tersebut membuka paksa pintu ruangan klub, meninggalkan kumpulan iblis yang berada disana dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Bu-Buchou, di-di sana. A-Ada sekumpulan malaikat bersayap hitam." Ucap seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ sambil menatap ke arah luar melalui sebuah jendela, satu-satunya gadis pirang dalam peerage Rias Gremory. Gadis dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang berasal dari Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, Asia Argento.

Gadis berambut merah itu buru-buru menatap jendela, lalu ia merasa tubuhnya seperti sedang tersambar petir. Tidak menyangka jika apa yang diucapkan Uzumaki Naruto menjadi kenyataan.

Rias tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa ketika mendengar Asia berkata bahwa di sekolah mereka sedang ada sekumpulan malaikat jatuh dengan niat yang ia rasa bukan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah ini. Dengan tiba-tiba menghilangnya Akeno, ditambah penyerangan malaikat jatuh yang ternyata benar adanya membuat Rias merasa sangat tertekan dan merasa menjadi Raja yang tidak berguna.

Ia tidak sehebat kakaknya dalam menggunakan Power of Destruction, ia juga tidak sepandai kakaknya hingga mampu memimpin seluruh Underworld, ia bukan Sirzech Lucifer.

Rias mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Terus-menerus hidup dalam bayang-bayang kakaknya.

"Buchou, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya gadis berambut putih, Koneko Tojou, seorang _nekomata_ yang sangat menyukai makanan manis.

Ia menarik nafasnya, lalu ia hembuskan lagi, terus ia lakukan sampai tiga kali.

"Lupakan dulu soal Akeno, aku yakin ia baik-baik saja. Percaya saja padanya," ia menutup matanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, "sekarang ayo kita persiapkan rencana untuk menyerang kumpulan malaikat jatuh ini, tunjukan pada mereka kekuatan sebenarnya dari keluarga Gremory."

Rias tersenyum lebar, ia memang bukan kakaknya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Seorang Gremory tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertarung!

"Ya, Buchou!"

Sementara di luar ruangan Occult Research Club, di area halaman sekolah sedang berkumpul seluruh anggota dari Student Council. Wajah mereka nampak menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi, mulai dari terkejut hingga rasa takut.

"Kita akan membuat pelindung untuk melindungi agar pertarungan tidak merusak sampai keluar area sekolah. Masing-masing dari kalian persiapkan mental kalian."

Anggota Student Council saling berpandangan untuk sejenak.

"Si-Siapa yang akan bertarung, Kaichou?" tanya Ruroka Nimura dengan takut.

Sona melirik ke arah bangunan tepat ruangan Occult Research Club berada, "keluarga Rias yang akan bertarung."

Ia menatap seluruh anggota Student Council, "Rias dan peeragenya akan mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk melindungi tempat ini, jadi kita harus berusaha keras untuk membuat pelindung ini agar tidak rusak atau sampai bisa dimasuki dari luar. Jangan takut, kita berjuang bersama-sama. Kita akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Rias dan yang lainnya tidak akan mati, begitu pun dengan kita."

Sona tersenyum tipis, "kita tidak boleh kalah dari Rias dan teman-temannya."

"Menarik. Kau tidak seperti Gremory."

Sona dan yang lainnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara perempuan dari arah belakang mereka.

"Utusan Gereja?"

Xenovia dan Irina melangkah melewati seluruh iblis yang ada di sana sambil mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Holy Sword Durandal yang dipegang oleh Xenovia dan Excalibur Mimic yang dipegang oleh Irina.

"Dimana Rias?" tanya Sona dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mereka sibuk mengurusi Queen mereka yang hilang." Jawab Xenovia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan malaikat jatuh yang berada di atas mereka.

Sona dan yang lainnya tersentak, "Akeno hilang?"

Padahal seingatnya, tadi Rias tidak memberitau apa pun mengenai Akeno dan berkata bahwa mereka siap bertarung dan sedang menyusun rencana sambil seluruh anggota Student Council menyiapkan pelindung.

"Segera buat pelindungnya, iblis. Kami yang akan bertarung."

Saji mengepalkan tangannya, "sombong sekali kau, utusan Gereja!"

Sona menahan bahu Saji yang sepertinya hendak mendekati Xenovia dan partnernya, "biarkan, Saji. Lagipula benar yang mereka katakan, kita harus segera membuat pelindung sambil menunggu Rias dan yang lainnya siap."

Saji mendecih, kesal dengan tingkah arogan dari dua orang utusan Gereja di depannya. Begitupun dengan anggota Student Council yang lainnya, walaupun mereka tidak menunjukkannya sejelas Saji, namun mereka juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama seperti yang Saji rasakan.

"Ayo kita segera buat pelindungnya." Titah Sona dengan memandang ke arah gedung Occult Research Club untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum membalikkan badannya, pergi dengan yang lainnya untuk menyiapkan pelindung.

"Kau sudah siap, Irina?" tanya Xenovia setelah melihat seluruh peerage dari Sona Sitri pergi untuk menyiapkan pelindung guna melindungi agar kerusakan akibat dari pertarungan tidak merambat sampai keluar area sekolah.

"Tentu saja, demi nama baik Gereja dan Surga, kita harus menghancurkan kumpulan malaikat pembangkang itu."

.

.

"Lumayan juga peerage si gadis Sitri itu," ujar Naruto sambil melihat pergerakan dari seluruh anggota Student Council yang sedang berusaha menyiapkan pelindung, "yah, walaupun aku berharap mereka diam di ruangannya masing-masing."

Ia menengok ke belakang, "apa Gremory akan bertarung?"

"Tentu. Rias tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

Naruto tertawa pelan, "bahkan setelah kemarin babak belur? Kurasa aku kurang keras menghajar mereka," kemudian ia mengarahkan direksinya ke arah lain, "Pakaian hitam? Ah, utusan dari Gereja, 'kah?"

Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "tidak buruk, tidak buruk. Sitri, Gremory, dan utusan Gereja. Tapi harus kukatakan, sia-sia saja, mereka bukan apa-apa di depan Cadre seperti Kokabiel."

Pemegang tombak suci itu berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas yang berada di atap sekolahnya, membuat pengilihatannya menjadi lebih baik melihat ke arah bawah lingkungan Kuoh Academy. Dari situ, ia mampu melihat lebih jelas bagaimana para peerage dari Sona Sitri sedang berjuang membuat pelindung mereka agar menjadi lebih solid, ia juga dapat melihat dua perempuan utusan Gereja yang tampaknya sedang mempersiapkan kuda-kuda mereka untuk bertarung, dan yang terakhir, ia melihat seluruh peerage dari Rias Gremory—minus Akeno— sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana utusan Gereja tersebut berada dengan tekad yang membara di wajah mereka.

Naruto menyeringai, "keluargamu terlihat sangat bersemangat, Himejima."

Dengan langkah tergesa, Akeno setengah berlari menuju tempat dimana Naruto sedang berdiri.

"Ri-Rias..."

"Merasa bersalah tidak berada disana?"

Akeno menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto tajam, "kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Rias dan yang lainnya."

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku pria yang selalu menepati janjinya."

Dengan satu hentakan, Naruto melompati pagar pembatas dan mendarat dengan mulus di depan pembatas itu, dimana terdapat seperti dudukan dengan permukaan rata dengan lebar tidak lebih dari satu setengah meter yang mana merupakan ujung teratas dari bangunan sekolah Kuoh Academy. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto mengarahkan badannya dan duduk dengan satu kaki yang terjulur kebawah dan satu kakinya lagi yang terangkat ke atas dengan posisi tertekuk sehingga tangannya mampu ia tumpukan di atas lututnya, memberi Naruto posisi duduk yang nyaman di tempat yang seharusnya sangat berbahaya tersebut. Tentu saja berbahaya untuk ukuran manusia normal.

"Nah, Himejima, sebelum aku mulai membasmi kumpulan malaikat kotor tersebut, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah tanpa memedulikan rambut jabriknya yang terus-terusan bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang cukup kencang.

Akeno menatap punggung lebar yang berada tepat di depannya dengan perasaan sedikit was-was. Oke, awalnya ia memang yakin dengan ucapannya, namun, secara perlahan ia mulai merasa sedikit ragu karena ia sama sekali tidak tau seperti apa seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam otak dari pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini. Ia juga tidak tau apa sebenarnya tujuan dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia tau adalah Naruto cukup populer di sekolah dengan wajah tampannya, serta kepintarannya yang membuatnya selalu masuk jajaran sepuluh besar urutan terbaik dalam setiap ujian sekolah. Sudah, hanya dua hal itu saja yang ia tau dari lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto sebelum kemarin Akeno mengetaui siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Pertama, jangan katakan apa pun pada siapun mengenai perjanjian kita."

"Tentu, itu hal yang—"

"Kedua," Naruto menjeda ucapannya, "sekarang kau adalah budakku. Hidupmu bukan hanya untuk Rias, tapi juga untukku. Apa pun yang kukatan, adalah perintah untukmu. Kau mengerti?"

Akeno memejamkan matanya, "selama... selama kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mengkhianati Rias ataupun teman-temanku, aku—" lalu ia membuka matanya, "aku akan menurutinya, apa pun yang kau katakan."

Naruto menyeringai. Ia mendapatkan sebuah berlian.

" _Good girl,_ " ujarnya sambil menatap langit Kuoh, "sekarang kembalilah, buat alasan yang masuk akal jika Gremory bertanya padamu."

Akeno menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian terciptalah lingkaran sihir yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melakukan transportasi.

"Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto bergeming, seolah baginya tidak perlu untuk menyaut panggilan dari gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau orang yang baik, bukan?"

Naruto masih tetap diam, tidak berniat sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan dari Akeno. Ia masih terus diam sampai lingkaran sihir menelan Akeno dan memindahkannya dari atap menuju tempat dimana Rias dan teman-temannya berada.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "dasar gadis bodoh," ucapnya sambil melihat Akeno yang sudah bergabung dengan tim Rias, pandangannya masih terus menatap bagaimana Akeno seperti dimarahi oleh Rias dan hanya dibalas tawa menggoda ala Akeno Himejima.

Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas tepat ke arah sang Jendral malaikat jatuh yang sedang duduk di atas singgasananya yang baru saja ia munculkan dari ketiadaan sambil dikelilingi ratusan malaikat jatuh yang seakan-akan sedang melindunginya. Detik selanjutnya, Kokabiel menembakkan sihir dari ujung singgsananya yang dengan cepat menghantam tanah.

Dari bekas tembakan tersebut, munculah seekor monster mirip dengan anjing berkepala tiga namun dengan ukuran raksasa.

"Cerberus? Tidak buruk," gumamnya pelan, "nah, malaikat kotor, sekarang kita lihat sehebat apa kau dan pasukanmu."

Masih dari posisi duduk yang sejak tadi ia pertahan, Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana Issei dan yang lainnya berusaha memusnahkan Anjing Neraka tersebut, "lumayan, Issei," selanjutnya ia bisa melihat dua utusan dari Gereja tersebut mampu seolah-olah bekerja sama dengan kelompok Rias untuk membasmi Cerberus, "dua gadis Gereja itu lumayan juga."

Mereka masih terus bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan Cerberus, tapi tak berlangsung lama, Naruto dapat melihat jika kelompok Gremory seolah seperti terseok-seok terutama Issei, tubuhnya seperti sedang menahan sakit, mungkin efek pertarungan kemarin masih terasa ditubuhnya. Sementara dua utusan dari Gereja itu mampu bertarung dengan baik. Pertarungan masih terlihat berpihak pada pihak iblis dan utusan Gereja sampai beberapa malaikat jatuh mulai bersiap turun tangan karena Cerberus sudah berhasil dikalahkan berkat kombinasi kelompok Gremory yang terlihat tidak mau kalah dengan utusan Gereja.

Sejurus kemudian Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "kurasa sudah waktunya aku turun. Lagipula aku memang berniat tidak ingin membiarkan kelompok Gremory bertarung, tapi itu tidak buruk juga, seharusnya mereka bertarung seperti itu saat kemarin melawanku."

Oke, sekarang saatnya menarik atensi dari seluruh makhluk bersayap hitam yang ada di atasnya.

"Selamat malam, kumpulan gagak buangan!" teriaknya lantang.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum puas karena mampu menarik perhatian dari seluruh malaikat jatuh, tak terkecuali dari kumpulan iblis dan dua utusan Gereja yang berada dibawahnya.

"Na.. ruto?" Rias mengusap dua matanya, seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang matanya sajikan. Di atas sana, di ujung tempat tertinggi dari bangunan Kuoh, berdiri dengan gagah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum—yang Rias yakini bahwa itu adalah senyum jahat— yang terukir diwajahnya.

Xenovia menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Rias, "itukah—"

"—sang pemilik True Longinus?" lanjut Irina dengan perasaan ragu.

Naruto masih tersenyum ala maniak, "saatnya membersihkan kotoran," ujarnya sambil meloncat dari atas gedung Kuoh tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

BUM!

Suara debuman kencang dapat terdengar kala Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Dengan santai ia mengusap lutut dan pahanya seolah-olah sedang membersihkan noda dan debu yang menempel di celananya kala ia mendarat di atas area lapangan Kuoh Academy.

"Manusia, lancang sekali mulutmu." Desis Kokabiel dengan nada tajam melihat sosok baru yang tiba-tiba datang menganggu kesenangannya.

Naruto terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju tempat dari Rias dan peeragenya beserta Xenovia juga Irina, "kau merasa terhina, eh, malaikat kotor? Kemari, suruh seluruh pasukanmu untuk turun."

Naruto masih berjalan tanpa ragu, tidak peduli dengan banyaknya raut terkejut yang menatapnya.

Tapi tak lama berselang Kokabiel menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, seakan menyadari sebuah hal yang menarik, "apa kau juga utusan dari Gereja yang sedang menyamar?"

Naruto menatap Kokabiel dengan tenang, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ucapan Kokabiel.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau utusan yang langsung di kirim si Michael dari Surga?"

Kokabiel semakin memperlebar senyumnya, "jadi benar kau adalah utusan yang dia kirim?" kemudian ia menatap secara bergantian wajah Naruto, Xenovia, dan Irina, "kenapa harus berjuang mati-matian untuk kelompok yang bahkan tidak tau jika Pemimpinnya sudah tiada?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Xenovia dengan suara keras.

Irina menatap Xenovia dengan wajah khawatir, perasaannya was-was mendengar ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar dari salah satu bos malaikat jatuh itu.

"Ups," ucap Kokabiel sambil menutup mulutnya, berlaga pura-pura sudah kelepasan dalam berbicara, "sepertinya lidahku sedikit tergelincir."

"Kokabiel!" hardik Xenovia dengan suaranya yang semakin keras. Merasakan firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya.

"Yah, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mati dan perang akan tercipta, kuberitau satu hal," kemudian Cadre itu menyeringai lebar seolah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tuhan sudah mati."

"Kau—lancang sekali mulutmu, sialan!" jerit Xenovia.

Kokabiel tertawa sangat keras. Tidak pernah ia merasa sesenang ini ketika menghancurkan mental lawannya.

"Ini hanya lelucon, 'kan? Kau pasti berbohong! Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya." Timpal Rias dengan pandangan terkejut.

Masih dengan tawanya ia berkata dengan keras, "pada saat Great War dulu berakhir, semua pihak telah hancur sampai pada titik di mana mereka harus bergantung pada Manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, pemimpin ketiga Faksi harus menutup informasi ini untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia," jelas Kokabiel dengan enteng, tanpa peduli akan hancurnya mental dari mereka yang sekarang menjadi musuhnya, "sekarang yang memegang kendali di surga adalah Michael, dialah yang menggantikan posisi Tuhan sehingga semuanya masih bisa berjalan normal tanpa keberadaan-Nya."

"Be-Benarkah, itu?" cicit Irina dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Lalu terdengar suara debuman pelan ketika Asia Argento jatuh pingsan mendengar kabar tersebut. Irina Shidou yang jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan lelehan air mata yang tidak berhenti, serta Xenovia yang perlahan-lahan merosot ke tanah menatap hampa seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Sang Bintang Tuhan itu masih masih menikmati raut putus asa dari sekumpulan anak muda di depannya sampai ia melihat pemuda yang baru saja muncul mengganggu pertarungannya malah terlihat biasa saja seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Kau tidak terkejut, manusia?" tanya Kokabiel penasaran sambil merasakan hal yang ganjil terhadap reaksi dari pemuda di depannya.

Naruto mendengus, "dengar ini, malaikat jatuh," ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "pertama, aku bukan utusan dari Michael atau pun agen Gereja. Dan, kedua, aku tidak peduli pada Tuhan, jadi jika Tuhan sudah mati sekalipun, itu bukan urusanku."

Kokabiel membulatkan matanya kemudian menyeringai, "kau manusia yang menarik. Kau pasti akan menjadi lawan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk kuhancurkan bersama Gremory dan orang-orang Gereja tersebut."

Kokabiel mengangkat satu tangannya, "sudah cukup basa-basinya," dalam hitungan detik seluruh malaikat jatuh yang sedang bersamanya langsung bersiap dengan tombak cahaya dengan intensitas yang pekat.

"Serang mereka."

Dengan hanya satu kalimat perintah, ribuan tombak cahaya berukuran besar melesat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Langit malam kala itu bahkan berubah menjadi terang benderang berkat ribuan tombak cahaya yang dibuat oleh pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Kokabiel.

Semua iblis yang menyaksikan hal tersebut, tak terkecuali peerage dari Sona Sitri yang berjaga diluar pun terkejut bukan main melihat serangan yang dilancarkan Kokabiel, bahkan pelindung yang mereka buat sampai bergetar hebat. Xenovia dan Irina yang sedang mengalami serangan mental pun tidak bisa untuk tidak dibuat terkejut ketika melihat langit Kuoh yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat terang. Serangan skala besar tersebut bukan hanya akan menghancurkan mereka tapi juga meratakan seluruh area yang berada di sekitar Kuoh Academy!

"Pergilah, Gremory. Kecuali kau ingin mati tercekik oleh auraku."

Semua pasang mata menatap Naruto ketika pemuda tersebut berkata demikian.

"Ka-Kau bercanda, 'kan? Bagaimana caramu menghadapi serangan—"

"Pergi," titah Naruto sambil menoleh ke samping, menatap maja hijau milik Rias dengan malas, "bawa juga utusan Gereja itu dari sini, mereka hanya akan menganggu."

Tanpa ingin membantah lagi, Rias dan yang lainnya segera membuat sihir transportasi dengan tujuan untuk memindahkan mereka menuju ruangan Occult Research Club sambil tak lupa membawa paksa dua utusan Gereja itu bersama mereka. Sekarang, Rias dan yang lainnya hanya mampu berharap pada Naruto untuk melindungi tempat ini dari kehancuran total akibat serangan Kokabiel.

"Melawanku dengan serangan cahaya, ya? Bahkan jika mereka mencoba sampai seribu tahun pun tidak akan pernah berhasil melukaiku," gumamnya setelah merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi iblis yang berada disekitarnya.

Ribuan tombak cahaya itu semakin mendekati Naruto, tanah lapangan Kuoh mulai bergemuruh kala serangan itu makin mendekat, namun pemuda itu masih nampak tenang dengan posisinya, tidak merasa terancam sama sekali dengan hujan cahaya yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya, alam bawah sadarnya seakan sedang memanggil sesuatu. Tidak butuh sampai satu detik, dari ketiadaan muncul lah sebuah cahaya terang yang perlahan-perlahan menyusut lalu menghilang, memperlihatkan sebuah tombak dengan panjang tak sampai dua meter berwarna hitam dengan mata tombaknya yang juga berwarna hitam dengan aksen beberapa baris aksara latin berwarna emas pudar yang melapisi permukaan gagangnya dan sebuah plat tembaga tipis berbentuk seperti perban yang juga berwarna emas pudar yang melilit hanya bagian pangkal atas serta ujung bawah dari True Longinus.

"Musnah lah," ucapnya sambil memegang tombak tersebut lalu melakukan tebasan melintang dengan menggunakan tombaknya yang diarahkan tepat menuju serangan masif milik pasukan Kokabiel. Cahaya murni berwarna putih keemasan dengan sekala besar seketika menguar dari mata tombak True Longinus kala Naruto melepaskan tebasannya dan secara cepat melesat menuju ribuan tombak cahaya yang menyerangnya.

Berbarengan dengan serangan Naruto barusan, aura suci milik True Longinus tiba-tiba melingkupi seluruh area Kuoh Academy. Rias, Sona, bahkan sampai Kokabiel sekali pun mendadak merasa gemetaran ketika merasakan aura suci tingkat atas ini. Aura Ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang para iblis itu rasakan kemarin. Aura suci yang kemarin mereka rasakan seolah tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang sekarang, bahkan samar-sama walaupun mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Naruto, leher mereka terasa seperti tercekik.

"U-Uzumaki-kun..." rintih Akeno pelan sambil memegang lehernya.

Semua iblis yang berada di sana lalu menutup mata mereka ketika dua cahaya menyilaukan yang berlawan itu saling beradu, dan ketika mereka membuka matanya, ribuan tombak cahaya yang semula menerangi langit Kuoh sudah lenyap tak bersisa bersama aura suci tingkat tinggi yang barusan menyiksa mereka. Tidak ada kehancuran sama sekali, tidak ada area yang rusak, dan tidak ada suara ledakan besar.

Yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang sambil menggenggam tombaknya tanpa terluka sama sekali. Serangan ratusan malaikat jatuh tersebut seolah-olah seperti terhisap oleh cahaya murni milik True Longinus.

"Mu-Mustahil..."

"I-Itu..."

"The Spear of Destiny..." Kokabiel sendiri bahkan ragu dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang, "sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

True Longinus adalah senjata maut, kekuatan sejatinya dikatakan mampu menghancurkan seisi dunia. Bahkan cahaya yang dikeluarkan True Longinus adalah cahaya murni, sumber dari segala cahaya berasal, cahaya Tuhan. Tidak ada satu pun cahaya yang mampu mengalahkan cahaya True Longinus, bahkan kegelapan sekalipun tidak akan luput darinya.

Maka, saat ratusan malaikat jatuh itu melihat True Longinus, bahkan Kokabiel sekalipun—walaupun enggan mengakuinya— paham bahwa kekalahan mereka adalah mutlak.

"Terkejut?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Kokabiel mengeratkan gengamannya.

"SERANG! HANCURKAN MANUSIA INI! SEMUANYA TURUN DAN MUSNAHKAN DIA!"

Ratusan malaikat jatuh segera berhamburan menuju tempat di mana Naruto sedang berdiri, kembali, ratusan malaikat tersebut membuat tombak cahaya di tangan mereka. Masing-masing menggenggam dua pedang cahaya di kedua tangan mereka dengan maksud untuk memenggal kepala manusia pemilik True Longinus.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian mau."

Perlahan Naruto membalikkan True Longinusnya sehingga mata tombak dari senjata suci itu menghadap kebawah dan hanya menyisakan jarak kurang dari tiga inchi antara mata tombaknya dengan permukaan tanah kini ia pijak, kemudian ia angkat tinggi-tinggi tombaknya seakan sedang bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **"Longinus Scourge Smasher."**

Dengan satu hentakkan kencang, pemuda Uzumaki itu menancapkan mata tombaknya ke tanah. Tak butuh sampai satu detik, tanah yang berada di depan Naruto bergetar hebat dan dalam kedipan mata keluarlah puluhan cahaya murni berwarna putih keemasan membentuk seperti batang cambuk berukuran besar yang memanjang dengan sangat panjang sambil menari-nari tak beraturan dan mengarah ke atas, tepat bergerak dengan kencang menuju ratusan malaikat jatuh yang sedang terbang kearahnya.

Puluhan malaikat jatuh yang terkejut dengan serangan itu dan tak sempat menghindarinya harus merelakan tubuh mereka terpotong-potong oleh cambuk cahaya tersebut dan menguar menjadi abu, mereka bahkan tak sempat untuk berteriak meratapi kematian mereka. Sementara malaikat jatuh sisanya yang sangat beruntung karena sempat bermanuver untuk menghindari serangan tersebut hanya dapat menatap horor serangan yang barusan mereka saksikan.

"Masih ingin bertarung?" tanya Naruto menatap kumpulan gagak buangan yang masih melayang dengan pandangan putus asa di mata mereka.

Puluhan malaikat jatuh yang tadinya sudah kehilangan semangat bertarung ketika melihat serangan gila milik Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang kuat, emosi mereka terpancing ketika merasa seperti direndahkan oleh seorang manusia.

"Jangan remehkan kami, serangga!" teriak mereka lantang sambil membuat ratusan tombak cahaya dan puluhan lingkaran sihir dengan niat ingin menghancurkan manusia ini sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Mereka menggunakan semua kekuatan yang mereka punya tanpa menyadari jika serangan mereka yang sebelumnya berakhir sia-sia.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, malaikat jatuh tersebut kembali terbang menuju Naruto namun kali ini dengan tombak cahaya dan lingkaran sihir di tangan mereka, serangan kombinasi yang menurut mereka mampu untuk memusnahkan seorang manusia sampai habis tak bersisa.

Naruto mendengus, "dasar makhluk dungu, pantas saja kalian di tendang dari surga," sejurus kemudian ia menghela nafas, "apa boleh buat, kurasa aku memang harus benar-benar menghancurkan kalian semua," detik berikutnya pemuda pirang itu mengarahkan mata tombaknya kearah malaikat jatuh yang lagi-lagi terbang kearahnya sambil berucap dengan lantang—

 **"—Polar Night Longinus: Chatsuka Ratana."**

Dari ujung mata tombak True Longinus tercipta tiga buah orb dari cahaya murni berukuran tak lebih dari sebuah bola basket, tiga orb tersebut kemudian bergetar hebat dan selanjutnya membesar tiga belas kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya. Kumpulan orb tersebut itu lalu saling menyatu satu sama lain dan menciptakan sebuah orb berukuran super besar. Orb raksasa itu lalu melesat memanjang seperti tembakan laser, melibas apa pun yang dilewatinya bahkan terus menembus sampai membelah dan menerangi langit Kuoh. Menghancurkan pelindung yang sudah susah payah dipertahankan oleh anggota Student Council.

Ketika laju dari tembakan orb tersebut berhenti dan menghilang, tidak ada apa pun yang terlihat dilangit malam Kuoh selain Kokabiel dan singgasananya. Semua pasukan malaikat jatuh yang dibawanya lenyap tak bersisa tak kurang dari satu menit.

Semua pasukan Kokabiel musnah seolah tak pernah ada hanya dengan satu serangan Longinus Scourge Smasher, dan satu serangan lagi dari sub-species Balancer Breaker milik Naruto yang ia ciptakan sendiri, yaitu Polar Night Longinus: Chatsuka Ratana. Longinus Scourge Smasher memiliki kemampuan untuk memotong apa pun yang dilewatinya, sementara sub-species bernama Chatsuka Ratana memiliki kemampuan untuk melenyapkan apa pun yang disentuhnya hingga tak bersisa. Dua kemampuan pengahancur dengan tingkat yang berbeda.

Sementara dii langit atas, Kokabiel hanya dapat termengu dengan mata yang membulat, tidak percaya jika seluruh pasukannya sudah musnah tidak kurang dari lima menit. Pasukan setia dan terlatihnya tewas begitu saja hanya dalam dua serangan. Cadre itu lalu menatap tangannya—ya, ia gemetaran. Gemetaran akan rasa takut yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Kau ingin mempertahankan ego mu lalu mati atau membuangnya lalu pergi dari sini dan hidup setelahnya?"

Kokabiel memejamkan matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ah, tidak perlu di jawab. Kurasa kau akan lebih memilih terus melawan," pemuda itu lalu menajamkan pandangannya, "bersiaplah, malaikat jatuh."

Sejurus kemudian sang Bintang Tuhan itu tertawa keras.

"YA! KEMARILAH, MANUSIA! INILAH YANG SUDAH LAMA AKU CARI! DARAH YANG MENDIDIH KARENA MUSUH DAN RASA TAKUT YANG SUDAH LAMA TIDAK AKU RASAKAN!" teriak Kokabiel dengan lantang sambil tersenyum lebar, "INILAH PERANG YANG AKU INGINKAN! KEMARI, DAN BERIKAN AKU KEMATIAN YANG SUDAH LAMA AKU NANTIKAN."

Kokabiel lalu melesat dari singgasananya menuju Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan tombaknya. Di tangan Cadre itu tercipta sebuah pedang yang Naruto kenali, Excalibur, namun, Excalibur itu tidak sempurna karena tidak semua pecahannya ada pada Kokabiel. Naruto tau itu karena tadi ia melihat salah satu dari utusan Gereja yang melawan Cerberus menggunakan Excalibur Mimic yang mana merupakan salah satu dari tujuh pecahan pedang Excalibur yang asli.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan senjata mereka beradu. Excalibur melawan True Longinus. Benturan dari senjata mereka menciptakan bunga api yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah untuk disaksikan.

Kokabiel memundurkan tubuhnya, ia lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah samping tubuh Naruto untuk menebasnya, namun bisa di tangkis menggunakan gagang True Longinus yang tiba-tiba saja memanjang, melindungi tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak perlu terkejut, Cadre. Memanjangkan True Longinus adalah salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki tombak ini."

Dalam kedipan mata, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kokabiel dan menghunuskan mata tombaknya tapi malaikat jatuh tersebut dapat menghindar dengan cara memutarkan tubuhnya sehingga lima pasang sayapnya yang sudah ia keraskan berputar cepat seperti gangsing yang sisinya diberi cucuk tajam. Naruto lalu bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari gaya bertahan Kokabiel yang disaat bersamaan juga merupakan sebuah serangan.

"Dengar, manusia. Aku tau sihir dan senjata cahayaku tidak akan berguna dihadapanmu, jadi aku hanya akan bertarung dengan kekuatan fisikku berserta pedang ini. Aku sadar aku tidak akan mampu bertahan lama di hadapan tombak sialan itu," ucapnya sambil menatap mata biru Naruto, " tapi setidaknya aku akan bertarung seperti seorang malaikat jatuh sejati."

Kokabiel memantapkan kuda-kudanya dengan menggenggam Excalibur dengan kuat, "jadi, ingatlah bahwa aku, Kokabiel, sang Cadre malaikat jatuh pernah memberikan pertarungan antar ksatria melawan True Longinus."

Dengan kecepatan supernya Kokabiel kembali menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini dengan kecepatan dan tebasan yang lebih kuat. Bunga api yang dihasilkan antar benturan dua senjata tersebut menghiasi malam yang gelap tersebut. Jual beli serangan terlihat terus silih berganti dilakukan baik oleh Naruto maupun Kokabiel. Mereka berdua seakan tidak mau kalah di dalam pertarungan antar ksatria ini.

Malaikat jatuh yang biasanya bepikir picik dan melakukan kecurangan ini, malah tidak melakukannya sama sekali saat ini. Ia menepati janjinya untuk bertarung seperti ksatria. Ia menikmati pertarungan ini walaupun ia tau, ia akan kalah pada akhirnya tapi inilah yang ia inginkan, kematian dalam sebuah pertarungan yang pantas.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa dengan tombak itu." Puji Kokabiel.

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tusukan dari Excalibur yang diarahkan ke wajahnya, "terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali dengan pujian itu."

TAK!

Terdengar suara keras ketika ujung bawah dari True Longinus tiba-tiba memanjang lagi dan memukul perut bawah Kokabiel ke belakang sejauh lima meter. Malaikat itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Mulutnya sampai memuntahkan darah segar yang ia tahan dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi ia malah tertawa ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali mengingat, mungkin sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali ia berdarah karena bertarung seperti ini.

Ia menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah, "aku sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusanku dengan datang menyerang Kuoh jika aku mendaptakan kesenangan seperti ini," gumamnya masih sambil tertawa.

"Beritau aku namamu, manusia."

Naruto merendahkan pandangannya, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto, 'huh? Nama yang aneh untuk seorang pemilik Sacred Gear terkuat."

Sang Cadre itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, darah segar terlihat di bawah mulutnya, darah yang tidak ia hapus dengan tangannya. Ia kembali menggenggam erat pedang tak sempurna hasil curian itu. Ia menatap pedang tersebut, berpikir jika ia menggunakan Excalibur yang asli apakah ada kesempatan untuk mengalahkan True Longinus, tapi kemudian ia mendengus. Luka sudah membuatnya berpikir bodoh.

Ia lalu memandang jauh ke belakang Naruto, "ah, aku bisa melihat sang Kematian di belakangmu," ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, "kemarilah, Naruto!"

Dengan satu hentakkan kaki, Kokabiel dan Naruto melesat menuju lawannya masing-masing. Kokabiel menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, dan begitupun True Longinus yang mengarah ke arah Kokabiel. Ujung dari Excalibur semakin mendekati dada Naruto kala tubuh Kokabiel semakin mendekatinya, ujung pedang tersebut hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi menusuk dadanya—

Kokabiel terdiam, begitupun Naruto. Tubuh mereka saling bersilangan, serupa dengan senjata mereka.

"Aku sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun. Aku sudah pernah melihat pemilik True Longinus sebelum dirimu, dan harus kukatakan..."

Tubuh sang Bintang Tuhan itu perlahan merosot kebawah.

"...tidak ada yang mampu menggunakan True Longinus sebaik dirimu."

Lalu detik selanjutnya tubuh Kokabiel menguar menjadi abu. Mata tombak True Longinus tepat menancap di dada dari malaikat jatuh tersebut, menusuk hingga menembus jantungnya sementara ujung pedang Excalibur hanya bejarak kurang dari satu inchi dari pipi kanan Naruto.

Malam itu, eksistensi sang Cadre sudah terhapus, hanya meninggalkan sebuah cerita tentang seorang malaikat jatuh yang mati demi sebuah peperangan yang ia inginkan.

"Kematian yang tidak buruk untuk seorang Cadre yang begitu mencintai perang."

Naruto menatap ke bawah, menatap pedang Excalibur yang sebelumnya di genggam oleh Kokabiel yang kini tergeletak begitu saja. Ia menatap pedang tersebut selama lima detik sebelum tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya tercipta beberapa lingkaran sihir.

"Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu merendahkan tubuhnya, memungut pedang Excalibur. Ia lalu berbalik ke belakang, menatap belasan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, dan—entah, Naruto bahkan tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ke arah suara yang memanggilnya barusan, lalu ia menoleh ke samping sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam Excalibur.

Irina menatap gugup pemuda yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah pedang di depannya, "te-Terima kasih, a-ano—"

Naruto diam. Ia melangkah melewati gadis _brunette_ yang masih terpana kala remaja pirang itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa menjawab apa pun, dan menghilang begitu saja di dalam sebuah cahaya.

.

.

Di salah satu sudut di dalam sebuah apartemen bercat abu-abu muda dengan perabotan bertipe minimalis yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut, berdiri seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria berambut pirang, seorang wanita berambut merah, dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang juga berambut pirang.

"Dasar," ujar perempuan tersebut sambil menatap lembut bocah berambut pirang yang berada di dalam foto itu, "begitu muncul langsung melawan seorang Cadre."

Perempuan itu lalu meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut dengan hati-hati, seolah tidak ingin melecetkannya barang segaris pun. Kemudian ia tolehkan pandangannya menatap seluruh isi ruangan di dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Kurasa aku harus memberitau Michael-nii jika Naruto-kun sudah banyak berubah sekarang."

...bersambung

* * *

Oke, agak aneh mungkin ya adegan fightnya? Heu saya masih kaku soal nulis gituan soalnya jadi mohon dimaklumi hehehe oh, dan sebelumnya saya mau bilang kalau teknik Longinus Scourge Smasher itu murni ngarang-ngarangan saya aja, tapi namanya saya comot dan saya modif sedikit dari salah satu jurus Boosted Gear yang entah kenapa saya rasa namanya malah lebih cocok untuk jadi jurusnya True Longinus.

Dan kedua saya ubah tekniknya Chatsuka Ratana yang aslinya cuma buat ngancurin senjata, jadi melenyapkan apa pun yang disentuhnya hehehe keliatan OP ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi, True Longinusnya aja udah OP dari sananya kan? Jadi, kenapa ga sekalian aja saya buat edan heuheu.

Terakhir, saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow sama yang udah ngasih dukungan, saya hargai sekali.


End file.
